


Chosen Methods

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, not explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: When in bed with a lioness...





	Chosen Methods

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this pairing, or in fact, for this fandom, so let me know what you think! :)

Catelyn thrust her thigh up savagely against the heated center between Cersei's legs.  _'Give me Cersei Lannister, and I will show you how gentle a woman can be',_ she had once said, a promise spoken only by her that was now being kept by the both of them. When in bed with a lioness, no tenderness could be expected. Indeed, Cersei chose that very moment to roughly shove Catelyn deeper into the pillows, pinning her beneath her oh so royal body, sliding up Catelyn's naked and writhing form until she hovered right above her face. 

_'If I lower myself now',_ Cersei thought,  _'will she heave like a fish out of water, or will she feast on me like a direwolf?'_ She did not linger to contemplate an answer, instead deciding to find it with force: Her chosen method to everything, even love. She captured ruined fingers to crush down all resistance, yet she was gentle on the digits. Oh, she may be responsible for the scars there, just as she would be reponsible for more hurt than Catelyn had ever endured for  _love_ before the night was over, but there were different kinds of pain. The pleasurable kind and the useless kind, and Cersei was certainly smart enough to know which was which. So she intertwined the fingers and guarded them with her own, even as the rest of her cut off Catelyn's breathing. 

There would be no need for words in their  _parlay._

And yet, Catelyn found a way to express herself as she drank Cersei in like molten gold. It may be an ill comparison, and yet the Queen tasted, well...  _rich like a Lannister._ And since escape seemed unthinkable at the moment, Catelyn decided to enjoy her current incarceration right until the very moment that she could pay Cersei back, stag for golden stag. 

Cersei gave a sound of pleasure. She did so love the hunt, just like her husband had,  _and oh, the ride..._ it always flew by so quickly. The other woman was chasing her now and soon the world came crashing down on her, with the sweetest possible pressure of Catelyn's tongue... Wielded like a blade.  _'Wolf',_ Cersei thought with a twisting smile, as she descended from her throne and looked it in the eyes. Twins of frozen rivers looked back at her from the face of Catelyn Tully Stark, not the gentle snow flakes on a grave that the Queen always saw in Sansa's eyes, but cracking ice over depths that could pull you under.

And pull her under she did...


End file.
